The Mixup
by LaVero
Summary: It has been a long time since Nathan and Tim talked. Nathan, Haley and their teenageson James live in Tree Hill when there's a knock on the door.Are you ready for some Timtime! [oneshot]


Disclaimer

I do not own any of Tree Hill Characters. I just love to write about them.

This one I co-wrote with another Naley-fan and great writer.

The Mix-Up

It is a normal Saturday morning. Nathan is reading the newspaper with their son James. Haley is making breakfast for them both. Every time she has to make breakfast, she has to make double. Well, there are boys in the house. Two boys that need "energy" to play and coach basketball.

Yup, Nathan is the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. James plays on the schools travel team so sometimes it is rare for him to be home on certain weekends. Usually it's just Nathan and Haley or as their friends call them, Naley.

Haley has finished making the boys their breakfast and she decided to pour herself a bowl of cereal instead of joining on the guys' huge feast that they are enjoying. She looks up from her magazine to the sound of her husband and her son arguing over scores in the sports section.

"Dad, you're wrong." James laughs.

"Uh, sorry James, but no I'm not. I have played basketball longer than you have, so I think I would know more." Nathan glares at him

While she is looking at them, she notices something new. James looks so much like him father at that age. Amazing, she thinks.

She remembers one time when they went to Target and they went off in their own directions while Haley actually did shopping. Once she was done with her list of things to do, she went to go look for Nathan. Walking down almost every isle, she realizes he is no where to be seen.

"Maybe he is in the music section." She says thinking out loud.

When she gets there, she thinks she had found him. She walks over to the figure looking like her husband and taps the person on the shoulder.

"Hey baby." She says in some what of a whisper.

The man begins to laugh and then turns around. "Hey Mom." He says.

It turned out to be James. Haley's face turns a million shades of red and starts to laugh. That was the first time she ever got them mixed up.

She begins to laugh to herself which brings the boys out of their silly argument.

"What's so funny?" They both ask.

Before Haley gets to answer the question, they hear someone knocking on the door.

"Oh, uh, I'll get it." She says.

"No Mom. Sit down. Your pregnant and you look like your about to pop." James jumps up out of his seat and heads towards the door. Haley glares at him.

"Well, you do!" He says laughing. Nathan laughs along with him and then he catches Haley's death stare.

"Sorry." Nathan whispers and looks at her sympathetically.

James answers the door and doesn't recognize the figure standing in the doorway, but they recognize him.

"Hey Nate. Long time no-see eh?" The man says giving James a manly hand shake. "You haven't changed a bit. Ready for some Tim-Time"

James smiles and calls out, "Um, Dad. It's for you."

Nathan comes to the doorway and laughs, "Hey Tim!"

Tim looks at him confused. "Oh, well, did you clone yourself?" Haley slowly walks to the door to join in the conversation. Never leave a pregnant lady alone. "Hey Hales!" He looks at her stomach and notices she's pregnant. "Who's the father?"

"Wow, you have not changed a bit Tim, nice to see you too." Haley says sarcastically. "And Tim, meet our son James."

"So to answer your question, no, I did not clone myself. We had him the year you left." Nathan says to him.

"Well, that's cool." He says trying to not be embarrassed. "Sorry about that James. You and your dad look so much alike."

James snorts, "Its fine."

Nathan looks at Haley and then back at Tim, "You wanna come in?" He asks.

"Hell yeah!" Tim says excitedly. Haley shakes her head in amusement.

Throughout the day, Tim kept getting confused between the two boys. It was getting kind of late and they were playing video games. "I'm gonna bring you ass down Scott."

James says, "Just say you're gonna win Tim!"

"Shut up Nate!" Tim says while not looking away from the screen.

Haley laughs in the background. She says, "Tim that was James not Nathan."

At this point Tim gets frustrated and takes a break from the game and looks at the two.

"Okay, this is just getting too embarrassing and creepy." He admits.

The family glances over at him and laughs at what he is saying.

"Seriously! I'm giving you nicknames." He demands.

"Okay, what are they?" Nathan says curiously.

"James… which ever one you are." James raises his hand. "Aye, well, you are Thing 1."

Haley walks over and sits on a separate couch and Nathan follows her over to assist her. He grabs her feet and starts rubbing them. Nathan then turns his attention back to Tim, "And what am I?" He asks.

"You are…" He sits for a moment thinking. "You are Big Thing."

Nathan and Haley laugh at the new nickname. "What ever you say Tim? As long as it helps you to tell the differences, but seriously, it isn't that hard." Nathan says.

"Yeah it is. We haven't had a Tim-Time in god knows how long and I come and visit and there is two of you." He says back.

"Fine." James says not liking his name.

A half hour later Tim leaves and James gets ready for bed.

"Night mom." He says giving Haley a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya."

"Love you too. Sleep well." Haley says back looking just as tired.

"You too. Night dad."

"Goodnight." Nathan says back while James walks up the stairs and shuts his door. Nathan and Haley sit back on the couch and Nathan grabs the blanket from behind him to put on his wife.

"That was one strange day." Haley says remembering what it was like to see Tim in action again.

"I agree." Nathan responds.

Minutes pass and Haley looks up at her husband and waits for him to look back. He does so and his lips curve into the famous Scott smirk.

"Let's get this baby to bed." He whispers into my stomach.

"Alright...Big Thing." She says laughing.

"And you would know wouldn't you?" He smirks.

"Nathan!" Haley responds by slapping him playfully across the chest.

"Ow! That hurt baby!" Nathan whines.

She laughs at him pout. "Sorry babe." She smiles and says, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yup. Got to get both my babies to bed now." Nathan says.

He grabs my hand and gently pulls her up from her sitting position. They walk hand in hand to their bedroom wondering of what the next day will bring them. Hoping it won't be weird as that day.


End file.
